DARKANGEL: Bridge Across Two Worlds
by Jace1
Summary: This is the Sequel to Through the Looking Glass, read that one first then the prequel, you'll understand this more! How will Max get Logan back?
1. Nightmares

The air was cold…this was the memory of Manticore that remained in his minds eye as his seemingly lifeless body drifted down the corridors to lay at rest in a room that seemed strangely familiar to him…  
  
Max tossed and turned in her bed as a slow icy feeling crept over her body, starting at her toes and working its way up her body to her neck…  
  
A face looked down as a freezing needle was pressed into his flesh, a convulsion ran throughout his body and all was still again…  
  
Max screamed out in Logan's name, and jumped up in bed to be confronted by his image dancing in front of her eyes…  
  
Colours danced in front of his eyes as he opened them, his body felt so light and he was lifted up…  
  
Max cried and reached out for the dim light that was held before her eyes…   
  
There was a stirring in his belly as his whole body ached for dependency and as he tried to stand he collapsed over again…his mouth felt raw as he threw up on the white tiled floor below…  
  
She dropped back down again and fell into an uneasy sleep, Logan's corpse appearing momentarily in front of her eyes as her dreaming state deepened…  
  
"I never loved you Max"  
  
Max stood in front of Logan, both his nose and side of head bleed slightly as he looked at her with dead eyes…Max tried to hold him but it was simply a phantom…  
  
"I lied Maxy, it was just a spur of the moment thing…I'm sure you can understand, I mean, look at you! Genetically imperfect, and a stupid human being if I ever saw one…I think Cindy did me a favour you know. Spending my life with you, would be a waste"  
  
Max looked in disbelief at this thing made up by her cruel imagination. She felt tears come to her eyes, and she cried out to this pretend-Logan that he was the one who was lying.  
  
"Oh no Maxy, why would I bother lying again…it's such a waste of energy and stop feeling sorry for yourself. You are pathetic. If I am sorry for something I'm sorry for stringing you along for so long…I like to do that with females you know. You aren't the first! 'I love you'…what a joke…hey, think sensibly for a moment, our relationship was slowly developing and then suddenly 'I love you?! Even you can see that it was a bit unrealistic. Oh get over it Max"  
  
Max woke up suddenly with bright light on her face. She got up slowly and pulled the curtains open completely to see the city of Seattle alive and vibrant, with people roaming around freely. Everything seemed so calm…but then the skies clouded over and men burst into her room, one of them Logan who stood next to Cindy. She laughed loudly and ran her fingers across Logan's face. He looked forward into space, not noticing Max at all and as Cindy reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips Max screamed…Cindy reached for a gun and Max watched, her body unable to move as Cindy shot him again…his body dropped to the floor…and Max woke up again.  
  
She was in a cloud sweat, her first instinct was to pinch herself. It was real this time…  
  
Max walked slowly downstairs, her feet treading on the cold stone of the staircase. She turned on the lights, and sat alone on the cold sofa, staring forward at the wall in front. She cried again, her body shivered so she wrapped her dressing gown around her tighter. The air was so cold and smelt rotten…for a moment she froze, her mind told her that the smell was that of rotting flesh…Max edged her face toward the kitchen, and saw that her bin was overflowing and on top was a piece of beef she had used in her stew a fortnight ago…it had started to turn bad. She forced each of her muscles to relax and she got up and closed the door to stifle the smell. Max again collapsed onto the couch and rolled herself up into a ball, falling asleep almost immediately.  
  
The next morning Max tried to shake off the ghosts of the night before, that nightmare had visited her every other night since Logan had died. That had been three weeks ago…everytime she remembered that she asked herself why she was still here, alive and untouched by Manticore. They must know about her involvement with Manticore by now…were they planning something more…another trap for her to walk into just as Logan had done?  
  
She made herself a coffee, she took it upstairs to the bathroom where she ran a hot shower just to wake herself up properly. Max grabbed a hairbrush and, under the hot water, she brushed the years of tangle and mistreatment out to reveal a mass of light brownie hair with a slight wave at the bottom. Max washed it clean, and on climbing out of the shower she put her new contact lenses in, and as she stared again at this stranger who stood in front of her Max asked herself why she had changed her image…was it in memory of Logan? Was it in a vain hope that by making herself look beautiful Logan would somehow come back to her? She walked away from the mirror and sipped at her cup of coffee. She pulled on a loose pair of trousers and a tee shirt, as her memory wondered back to the answer phone message…her sense had said to leave it as a trap laid out by Logan's captors, but her heart…her heart told her to take that chance…if it meant closure…  
  
The false-Logan in her dreams was right though. It had happened too quickly, and a reoccurring though popped into her head as his image returned to her…he knew he was walking into that pre-laid trap. His destiny was to meet up with his family again, whether it be in Manticore or out here…those last few words he had said before he went strange over in finding Cindy again was like a confession he had to get off his chest…like in preparation of what was to come.   
  
Max walked over to the window and looked over the people walking below. She felt the suns warmth on her face and again tears came to her eyes, she knew he was out there…he wouldn't give up that easily…Max smiled at this, and as she looked up at the crystal blue skies another warmth fell upon her, as if she knew she would see him again…Max looked over to the phone by her bed, which too had the recorded message on it. She placed her cup on the side table, dropped onto the sheets and ran her fingers across the cold, plastic surface. She pressed redial, and listened as it ran onto an answer phone message.  
  
"Hello? This is Max Guevara, I'm guessing that you know who I am and where I live…I want to meet with you, please call back"  



	2. Mysterious meetings

Max sat at her computer and surfed the Internet, looking for anything that would engage her interest for a moment. Since she had been fired at the paper for not returning any phone calls life had been dull, Max filled up her time watching TV and playing on the computer. Fortunately her financial status was sound, money had begun to accumulate in her bank account after her father's death and the newspapers monthly salary insured at least three or four months of trouble-free living when it came to buying food and paying the gas company.  
  
Max rubbed her eyes sleepily, her contact lenses itched slightly but she did her best to ignore them. She turned her chair around and looked out the window, her heart began to race as a car pulled up, Max grabbed her bag and keys, and this could only mean one thing. Three armed men came out and approached the door, Max jumped up as a loud thump emanating from the door echoed around the house. Damn she though, why the hell didn't put the Aztec around the back?   
Max needed to create a distraction, she quickly ran over to the back exit and opened it, and then slammed it closed again. The three men ran around the side, thinking that she had gone out back, so Max took this opportunity and quickly opened the front door. She leapt into the Aztec and roared it up into second gear. The car sped out of there, Max looked back at the house before turning onto the highway.  
  
When Max had put enough distance between her and the house she picked up her mobile and dialled in the number of the woman who had called her. Again nobody answered, so Max left another message.  
  
"This is Max again, a car came to my house an hour ago, I've had to leave in a hurry…I left your message in the answer phone memory, sorry, I had no time to delete it before I went. I'm at your mercy now, I guess so I await a call to tell me where to go"  
  
The call came another hour later as Max was passing through the central of Seattle, headed out further in an effort to escape from the unmarked units. In picking it up she heard a woman on the other end, she didn't have a chance to confer with her when the mystery caller just told her to be at a gas station around twenty miles outside of Seattle at four o'clock. The phone went dead after that.  
  
Max sat in a small diner in the gas station, waiting for the one person who maybe able to cast some light on whether Logan was truly gone or not.  
  
"Max?"  
  
She looked up to see a young, black woman standing over her.  
  
"My name is Jace, I'm Logan's little sister"  
  
She sat down and took off a pair of dark shades, revealing her emotions shown in her eyes.  
  
"I take it that the primary reason why you agreed to this meeting is because you want to know whether Logan is still alive"  
  
Max nodded slowly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Max brushed back her hair, and gripped her hands around a cup of coffee.  
  
"He is"  
  
Max closed her eyes and breathed out deeply. A smiled played at her lips, but something told her that the worst was still to come.  
  
"It would've been a lot better for him if Cindy had killed him there and then. Manticore needs Logan back as the leader of the SMS, and there's only one way of getting a good soldier back…"   
  
Jace paused, her eyes showed a mass of deeply buried anger and grief. Jace rubbed a lump on her neck, and lent back in her seat.  
  
"Logan will be reprogrammed. This is the worst thing that can happen to us, Max. He will be a soldier with a mind full of orders…discipline…he wouldn't remember you, me or his life outside. There's also another problem with the procedure Manticore are unaware of. I suffer from seizures, a result of my reprogramming, it's complicated to understand but that isn't important right now…I want to you come with me to my house, we can devise a way to proceed from there"  
  
…Whispers echoed around the room…a blinding white light shone in his face…he opened his eyes…and saw a mass of needles in his arms…he felt a tiredness run over his body…a sleep came over him…  
  
Max stared at Jace as she drove. So this was genetic perfection…she thought. Max had been quiet up until now, and when Max cleared her throat Jace seemed to jump.  
  
"Were you and Logan close?"  
  
Jace turned her head slightly, but with her eyes still fixed on the road.  
  
"Until I was ten all of our family were close, not especially Logan and I…but…Max, you have to understand that I am not doing this for the simple reason of bringing Logan back to you, I am planning to bring down Manticore and free all my family"  
  
Max stared at her for a moment, and fiddled with her bag.  
  
"Jace, you aware that there are over 200 SMS now?"  
  
"An unfortunate twist"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I have no duty to them"  
  
"What the hell are you planning?"  
  
Jace suddenly stopped the car and pulled over to the side.  
  
"Listen…Norm" she said with contempt in her voice, "I'm doing you a favour, and I want to make it ABSOLUTLY clear that I don't intend on taking orders or answering to anyone, especially you. If you want Logan back then you are going to have to follow what I say with out trying to second-guess me. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Now you listen. I will not be pushed around and told what to do. I am sensing that you are going to need my help in getting Logan otherwise I would not be here right now. I am perfectly aware that you are only concerned with your immediate family but I have a right to know what you are going to do to the other 200 men and women trapped behind those walls. You realise that they will have to live an existence as you and Logan did while you were in Manticore, do you really want them to go through that?"  
  
"You don't understand. Manticore won't make more lines of what they would deem 'faulty' soldiers. We, the original six were individual and that's why I'm here, because I had a mind of my own and I wanted what was best for me. They will improve upon that…they will simply fiddle around with our genetic code and program the next generations to accept Manticore as their life and Sketch as their leader without pausing to consider the alternatives as we did. Helping them too would be suicide"  
  
"I see, so you're not going to even try and help them? Godammit Jace, from the little Logan told me about your life growing up in Manticore it sounded as if you couldn't help but dream of a better life. You can't presume that the others kids in there aren't doing that too"  
  
"Max you have to understand this. Those scientists in there can program people like me not to dream at all. Hell, I experienced that at one point, mindless following of orders…simple 'yes sir, no sir' answers…I only over came that because of my younger brother Dennis, who still had the individuality of a young child, showed me that I needed to wake up and challenge the boundaries set by my reprogramming. But what if there are no kids like Dennis in there anymore? There's nobody there to hug you when you feel a twinge of loneliness, or be there to give you a mental slapping when your mind seems to be focussed on following orders"  
  
"Then that's what we have to do," Max said, dropping her voice to a low and calming tone, "we have to break down those mental boundaries, or at least try"  
  
Jace looked at Max, and without a word turned back onto the road and started again down the road.  
Max heard Jace whisper something under her breath, something like,  
  
"I see why he likes you…"  



	3. Reasons

They pulled into a small house in the outskirts of a small town, of which Max didn't know the name. She stepped out onto dirt below her feet, and saw miles of crops stretching out behind the house.  
  
Jace picked up a bag of groceries from the boot of her car and walked toward the door. A guy appeared at the window, who then unlatched the door as Jace walked up to it. He gave a big smile and kissed Jace on the lips as she approached.  
  
"Max, I'd like you to meet Zane. Zane, this is Max"  
  
Jace walked over to Max and whispered in her ear;  
  
"He's my boyfriend"  
  
Max gave a quick smile at a thought that popped into her head, along the lines of who picked up. But she suppressed it as an awkward silence fell upon them.  
  
"Come on, we have work to do" Jace said.  
  
The bright light pierced into his eye…noises were everywhere…he clung onto a picture of Brinn that remained in his mind…  
The commands flooded into his head, drowning her face…the light was switched off…Zack closed his eyes…Manticore had won again…  
  
"Here's a plug in for a telephone line…you do have your laptop?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Max placed her bag onto the desk, and saw a picture of two guys and a girl. Max picked it up, and turned to Jace.  
  
"Who are they?"   
  
Jace took the photo and stared at it for a moment. Her body language and facial expression gave away nothing, but her eyes spoke in louder volumes then her voice did.  
  
"They are three members of my family…we had it done before I…left…The girl on the right is Brinn, my youngest sister, then one with the blonde hair is Zack, he's my older brother and the one on the end is Dennis"  
  
She put it down and looked back at Max.  
  
"I suppose you wanted to know why I escaped?"  
  
She wished that this woman wouldn't read her like a book. But Max nodded, and they sat.  
  
"When I was ten years old I tried to escape from Manticore, it was in a fit of madness and wouldn't have been my choice if I was thinking straight at the time. So I was reprogrammed. It was a quick, over in a night. When I came back, I felt very…empty. The only memories I had were of my orders and whom I answered to. There was a void where my independence should have been, but something told me to fill it up with other thoughts, like tactical operations and instructions. In a way they did me a favour though. I've seen what they can do, and what they will be doing right now. And I know who I behind this whole operation and who controls Sketch Lydecker like a puppet. Her name is Renfro. She's the chairwoman, and evil personified. What drives her is seeing me and my family being the mindless soldiers we were meant to be…that's why she took me under her wing and personally oversaw my instruction. In a way, her cruel nature is what awoke me to what was really going on around…I stopped seeing the people who trained me to fight and yelled orders at me as my superiors, but as faulty human being and in fact they were weak and pathetic. I could bring them crumbling to their knees…but yet…Renfro, she intrigued me. She was strong, so focussed and frightening. Logan and the others didn't know who she was, and I didn't care to tell them…they had their hands full with Sketch, I was content with letting them believe that Sketch was their only enemy in life. Renfro was my fight. She was my tormentor, the Norm with an attitude and a deep fire inside. I swore to myself that I would one day grab her by the neck and break it…but it occurred to me when I was fifteen that I could hurt her deeper by going AWOL. That would hit her harder; fill her with anger in believing that I was a good little soldier. Now…now I wish that I had told Logan and the others of her, they would just be finding out now…  
So after playing soldier for a couple of weeks on the outside, I missed reporting in one time and just left the area I was meant to be searching in. There was no trace of me anywhere, I was fortunate that I was on separate order from Renfro and wasn't gathered up when Logan disappeared. You see, Logan didn't think of the consequences when he left. The others weren't given a chance to escape…though I don't think they would have anyway…"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Max interrupted. Jace's eyes told the story for her; they were swimming in tears that had been held in for too long.  
  
"Sketch and Renfro had managed to place breakages in our group, which meant that one soldier would have to stay back and help another. Brinn lost Cindy to Manticore, Brinn in turn looked for comfort and found Zack, she became dependant on Zack who in turn relied upon Logan and Logan was always looking out for each of our group…so when he left it all must have broken down. Dennis however, it is my fault that he had no chance to run when Logan did…he believed that I was going to return to Manticore, and somehow he knew that he was my lifeline to the real world. So he stayed…and when I left…"  
  
Jace stopped and turned away from Max, raising a hand to wipe away the tears from her eyes. Zane stepped in at this point, and muttered that a room was upstairs for Max to sleep in. As Max exited the room she watched as Jace folded herself into Zane's arms. Logan…he came into her mind again…Logan I'm sorry…. she thought.  
  
His throat was raw as he opened his eyes again…there were three people standing over him…two he knew but one…one was a woman he didn't recognise…  
Logan blinked once, the haze in front of his eyes refused to clear so Logan tried to lift a hand to wipe them…his limbs refused to move and slowly his strength gave out again…so he collapsed back onto the bed…still with the people standing over him…  



	4. A common ground

That night Max couldn't sleep, she was not used to the soft mattress under her and the bed creaked from time to time. She got out of bed, and walked downstairs to where the kitchen was. To her surprise the light was on, and as she looked in she saw Jace lying sprawled out on the floor, convulsing and moving erratically. A glass of spilt milk lay next to her, and as Max dashed to her side Zane entered. He looked immediately to the kitchen side cabinet where he presented a small box of pills. He instructed Max to lift Jace's head and as she did he placed five into her mouth and forced her to swallow it. Jace shook twice, and then her body gave out into a state of sleep and rested on the floor. Zane looked at Max and requested that she helped him put her on the sofa in the next room.  
As Jace slept soundly Zane took her aside.  
  
"Max, please don't mention this to Jace, she's extremely sensitive toward people knowing about these seizures…she gets weird even if I see one"  
  
"Okay, I'll keep it a secret…Zane, do you have any idea what her plan is to get Logan and the others out of Manticore?"  
  
"She hasn't said much about it" Zane whispered to Max as they moved into the kitchen, "but she's been meeting regularly with a woman called Tinga Davis. Whatever's going on, I think that talking to her would be a better idea"  
  
Jace slept through until morning, only waking up to demand a drink from Zane before falling back asleep again.  
  
"Jace is meant to be meeting with Davis today, I'm going to call her and cancel" Zane said, but Max reached over and stopped him from picking up the phone.  
  
"Can you convince her to meet with me instead?"  
  
"That isn't such a good idea Max. Davis has had a rough time with Manticore assassins over the past three years…Jace only managed to persuade her a month ago that she wasn't from Manticore herself…suddenly introducing you into the equation may upset relations"  
  
"Zane, I have no other chance of getting the truth out of her or Jace. Please?"  
  
Zane looked away for a moment, and with a deep sigh brushed back a flop of black hair from his eye and picked up the phone.  
  
"I'll make the call"  
  
Miss. Tinga Davis sat nervously at a small booth in an out-of-town café, watching the window for any sign of either Jace or this new person she'd been coaxed into meeting. God knows what Jace is playing at, Tinga thought, she knows that I have a hard time trusting her and now her boyfriend suggesting that she meet with someone else. Tinga sighed and started to leave when a tall woman with full lips wearing sunglasses walked in. She indicated for Tinga to sit down, and smiled slightly when she removed her glasses.  
  
"Well," Tinga began, "you aren't like any Manticore assassin I've ever seen. For one killing me in a public space isn't very good thinking"  
  
Max gave an embarrassed smile, and brushed her hair back. She then extended a hand to the Doctor, and they shook.  
  
"My name is Max Guevara, I'm a new acquaintance of Jace's…"  
  
Tinga raised a hand to stop her, and examined Max's face intently with her eyes.  
  
"Your father was…"  
  
"Jacob Guevara, I guess you know about him...look, I'm sorry that Jace couldn't meet with you, she's not too good at the moment"  
  
"A seizure?"  
  
Max confirmed, and Tinga thumped her hand down on the table.  
  
"I told those damn egg-heads at Manticore fiddling around with the genetic code wasn't a good idea after birth…even being the head of medical science didn't help matters. It was a rushed project, I told them the proper operation would take at least two weeks to complete then another two week test period had to be done…"  
  
"Then Logan still may have time" Max started, and looked Davis directly in the eye, "Logan has been re-captured by Manticore, his sister shot him making me think that he was killed, but Jace has confirmed that he's still alive"  
  
"I told her"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I have friends still in the business who pass me information that may help me evade the people Manticore send out, they told me that mark 01 had returned and was in the process of reprogramming the full way. That's what I wanted to meet with Jace…sh*t I shouldn't be telling you this"  
  
"I don't know how to assure you Doctor, but Manticore did not send me…Logan and I were very close friends…I was there when he was shot, Manticore has a price on my head too for knowing too much"  
  
"Then it seems we have something in common"  
  
Max nodded, and glanced over to the other people around the room. She coughed slightly, to see if she could provoke a reaction but nobody looked around.  
  
"Now I assure you that Manticore doesn't know where we are, we rotate bars or cafés everytime we meet to avoid problems"  
  
"Doctor, how can Logan still be alive…I'm pretty sure that I saw Cindy shoot Logan in the head"  
  
"He was shot with a tazer. Tazers are new thing Manticore began to play with before I left; they send a shock down the spine, rendering unconsciousness and short-term paralysis. Cindy shot at point-blank range, preventing you from seeing the telltale spark of light that shoots out and strikes the person down. So Logan would have been unconsciousness for about two hours then a recovery period is needed before any major surgery takes place."  
  
Max relaxed and felt all the uncertainty of whether Logan was dead or not wash away.  
  
"Anyway, I wanted to tell Jace that they have not completed reprogramming on Logan and if she wants to go ahead with the plan…by the way, do you know about the plan?"  
  
"Ah. Not exactly…Jace said something about it in the car but she refuses to tell me simply because of my inference."  
  
Tinga smiled slightly and stood up.  
  
"Let's go for a drive"  
  
…"He's coming around"  
Logan opened his eyes, a sick feeling washed around his head and his vision was blurry. Pains came from every part of his body, and he couldn't move. Logan blinked rapidly, and looked up at a woman with blonde hair looking over him. There was an older man there…Logan recongised him. There was a feeling of anger deep down inside, and as Logan felt some sort of strength returning to her upper body he pulled his arms up from the restraints and made toward the familiar face. He remembered this person…but as he started to rise a needle was pressed into his shoulder and he fell back onto the bed with the words of the blonde woman in his ears…  
…"Place him back in the chair and restart the last stages of the reprogramming"…  



	5. Friction

…"He's coming around"  
Logan opened his eyes; a sick feeling washed around his head and his vision was blurry. Pains came from every part of his body, and he couldn't move. Logan blinked rapidly, and looked up at a woman with blonde hair looking over him. There was an older man there…Logan recognised him. There was a feeling of anger deep down inside, and as Logan felt some sort of strength returning to her upper body he pulled his arms up from the restraints and made toward the familiar face. He remembered this person…but as he started to rise a needle was pressed into his shoulder and he fell back onto the bed with the words of the blonde woman in his ears…  
…"Place him back in the chair and restart the last stages of the reprogramming"…  
  
"Jace came up with a plan a year ago, but Manticore was at my throat again. You may be aware of the attack that lead to Logan's capture…it was a clever plan to lure in one of the two escapees"  
  
"And we fell for it…" Max muttered.   
  
"Don't blame yourself, Max. Cindy played mind games with me, coxed me into the town by scaring me stupid with dead threats. So she attacked me…setting up a man to take a photo and sell it to each mainstream newspaper in the area. You picked up what looked to be a story of a strange attacker who then fled the scene…and they waited for you. I was lucky to escape alive.  
So we delayed the plan…this meeting was met to finalise arrangements now"  
  
"Tinga, tell me straight. What is the plan?"  
  
"I have a friend who deals in stolen firearms and heavy-duty bombs on Seattle's black market. Thanks to him we have enough power to destroy an entire town in one swoop. I made it clear to Jace that I wouldn't be a part of a mission where hundreds would die…but she didn't listen…"  
  
Max reached over to place her hand on Tinga's. Tinga looked at Max briefly and sighed.  
  
"Jace plans to take Manticore down, no holds barred. Once the original SMS are out…she plans to destroy the whole base…the other kids included"  
  
Max stared at Tinga…words failed her as Tinga stopped again by Jace's car Max had borrowed to drive here.  
  
"You were going to let her commit murder…in cold blood?!"  
  
"Max, they are only mindless machines! Told how to feel, behave and kill!"  
  
"What you just described is what Logan was before he started to think for himself…don't you see, these kids deserve a better way of living and blowing them before they have a chance to even try and think for themselves is just…"  
  
"Wrong?"  
  
Jace opened the car door and Max stared at her, their eyes locked for a moment, then Jace broke the silence.  
  
"Get out the car"  
  
Max did as she was told and muttered goodbye to Tinga. As she climbed into Jace's car she felt ridiculous…like a school kid who was caught graffitiing the school wall. She was going to have her azz whopped good by a genetically enhanced principal.  
  
"So this is how you repay my kindness?" Jace said as soon as the café had disappeared over the horizon line.  
  
"What? By wanting to know the truth and having to go to someone else to find it?"  
  
"By going behind my back and blackmailing my boyfriend into getting Tinga to me with you"  
  
"Jace, you wouldn't tell me what you were planning to do because of the way I would react. So now I am going to give it to you straight. I am not going to be a part of this, even if it means losing Logan for a second time, in doing so we save hundreds of innocent lives!"  
  
"They are not innocent"  
  
"How the hell do you know?"  
  
"They carry our genes Max!"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"They are all clones of us, our genetic sequences are passed down…generation to generation until they perfect them...those children are personifications of our dark sides, they have the personalities we tried to suppress over the 20 years we spent at Manticore. They are us, and I'll be damned if I allow another thirty or so Cindy's walk free"  
  
Jace stopped instantly when she said that. Max felt everything just click into place, and she lent back in her chair.  
  
"So this is what it's all about, your buried hate of your sister! God, this is a textbook case! You aren't going to allow Cindy to get away with killing Logan, or coming close as the case maybe, so your going to destroy every last trace of her!"  
  
"It's more then that Max!"  
  
Jace pulled up next to her house and stopped the car. Neither of them moved, and Jace rested her head against the steering wheel. The winds outside the car blew up, making the wheat in the fields behind the house wave and ripple like a pond. Dark clouds covered the sky, and it became dark. Max looked over to Jace and rested her hand on her back.  
  
"Tell me"  
  
Jace looked up, teary eyed and switched off the car engine.  
  
"Come inside"  



End file.
